


Eternal Madness

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Body Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Yandere!Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Grief and guilt of Tony's mind has taken it's toll on Stephen. The last bit of strength he has, the last string of hope is bringing Tony back.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs pots and pans* It's hurt Stephen and Tony hours folks!  
> Come get your pain!
> 
> Prompts is desperate and eternity :)

_Stephen you did everything you can_

_Strange please move on there's nothing you can do_

_You can't bring him back, you can't undo time_

**_You're wrong. I will make things right! I will bring him back!_ **

**_I'll make it right!_ **

**_I'll make everything right!_ **

**_I will I will I will I wll_ **

Stephen closed the portal and fell on the floor panting. His vision was hazy and he could smell taste of cooper. He looked on the ground seeing blood, his blood. " Another failure..." Stephen got off the ground, his whole body ached but it didn't matter. Only one thing mattered and that was bringing Tony back. He went to his desk picking up an old pencil, he made a tally on an empty page. " This is 5,267th failed attempt out of 12 million and 24 attempts..." Stephen coughed into his hand and sighed starring at his bloody palm. He'll take a short rest and try again soon. He walked over to a red and gold coffin next to his bed. Stephen opened it and gave a tired smile. 

" I'm sorry Tony no luck this time. I really wanted get you your hands back. I'll try getting your legs instead."

Stephen smiled reaching his hand into the coffin. It was Tony's body, part of it anyway. His head was the first thing Stephen HAD to collect first. after 257 attempts he manage to grab his torso. Without the time stone, Stephen had resort to other means, even methods that would make the Ancient One repulsed by his actions. But that was all gone, all he had left was magic and Tony. Half of his magic was preserving the corpse the rest was opening all portals and dimensions grabbing bits and pieces of Tony's body. Most were from other universes where Tony passed sadly. One day he'll make Tony complete once again he'll finally give the man the life he deserved. 

_**We'll have the perfect life you'll see!** _

Stephen gave a broken laugh tapping the empty hole in _Tony's_ chest. " It'll be worth it I promise. I'll never let harm comes towards you again.,," Stephen kissed the lifeless head and closed the coffin. Lifting his hands a red and black portal slowly opened. Stephen focused his mind and ignore the energy being sucked away from him. 

" **Alright let's see if we can find you more parts."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is heart 😘

**_“ I DID IT!_ ** **_I FINALLY DID IT! “_ **

_Did what? Why are you running and crying? You look sick..._

“ Tony! Oh Tony,,,,Look at you- h-how do you feel?”

_How do I feel? Not sure. Don’t feel sad I guess. Everything feels weird..._

” Cold.”

A red blanket was wrapped around _Tony_. It was very warm which felt nice on his oddly ice cold skin. His eyes shifted and so marks on his wrists. His other hand tried to touched it but was stopped.

“ Oh don’t mess with the stitches. Sorry I couldn’t get the whole arm, just bare with it, okay?”

 _Okay_. _  
_

Tony moved his head looking around his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar but he couldn’t understand why. The place was lit by candles and what he could see didn’t look all to good. His head turned again seeing a mirror.  
  
 _Is that me?_

Tony body didn’t look _right._ There were so many marks covering his body it was like he was chopped up and sewn back together. There was a hole in his chest or rather some orange object inside that hole. Tony lifted his hand to touch it and instantly felt sad. _Why am I sad?_ " Oh Tony don't cry! Please don't cry!" The mirror was covered and arms wrapped around Tony squeezing him. " Don't worry you'll look like your old self soon! I-I promise. I know, let's get you some sunlight. I could use it too." Tony was gently lifted up and was placed in a chair with wheels. The blanket once again wrapped around him. Tony was moved out the cluttered room into a hallway. He saw dust and cob webs nearly everywhere. Finally outside, Tony nearly shielded his eyes with how bright the light was. Once adjusted, he saw a garden that was surprisingly well keep together unlike the inside.

" Pretty..."

" You like it? I'm glad to hear. Consider this my gift-well _one_ of them anyway."

Tony was moved so he was near a koi pond. In he crystal clear water, there were mixture of red, gold, and white koi fish. Tony felt his face twitching and realized he was smiling. He looked up seeing the other was smiling too. _You look so tired._ Tony raised his hand to touch the worn out face. " Huh? What's wrong? _I feel like I know you but..._ Tony dropped his hand and looked back at the pond. The fish were swimming towards spotting the bright orange glow in his chest. " Where this come from?" Tony placed his hand on the orange object watching the fish swim away.

" Came from very special place just for you, only you. It's what keeps you alive. Remember you made one of your own."

" I did?"

The other gave a sigh of relief looking at the ground. He whispered something and Tony couldn't hear it. _You're smiling?_ " You don't remember anything bad happening to you?" Tony thought about it but shook his head. The other's smile grew and laughed. " What about you robots, your wife, your daughter, you ward?" Tony found it harder to breath and think of the sudden questions. He feels like he knew the answer but it everything felt too foggy.

" I don't know..."

" But you know me right?"

"........"

" Right Tony?"

"...........not sure."

Tony noticed the garden began to change. The lake became brown and the grass around turned an awful shade of green. Tony couldn't move but he felt scared. " It's Stephen....I'm not mad I'll just have fix your memories that's all. *laughs* Do you hate me for what I did?" Tony didn't say anything his chest hurt but he didn't dare move. " If I warned you before I wouldn't be in this situation. But I have you back I can make amends!" Tony saw Stephen's eyes darken as he touched Tony's chest. Tony felt the organ object vibrate inside him as if it was screaming.

" It was risky taking you to that place....you were so angry with me but I still did it. _A soul for a soul._ Your soul just needs time to process that's all."

Stephen got up to move Tony away from the distressed garden. They went back inside as Stephen hummed to himself. _A soul for a soul...._ Tony stared at his hand. He heard Stephen say something as footsteps moved farther away. Tony touched the orange object it didn't seem fit perfectly in his chest. _This isn't my soul...._ Tony gripped the object. _It's not mine!_ Tony pulled on the object with a grunt. The stitching on his wrist began to tear but he ignored it. He kept pulling ignoring all the pain. _Get it out! Get it out!_ The object came out falling on the floor with a loud thud. The bright orange light went out like a dying flame. Tony gave a weak pant, he was on the floor now. Someone was screaming-Stephen was screaming.

" WHAT DID YOU DO!?! MY GOD-TONY WHAT THE FU-"

Stephen quickly picked up the object and Tony's body. " Y-you weren't suppose to do that! Fuck! Tony why!" Tony looked up at Stephen's hysterical expression. " Not...mine's...." Tony weakly pushed the object out of Stephen's hand. Stephen shook his head, " N-no it is! **IT IS**! **You'll die! Do you have any idea what I did to bring you back!?** " Stephen grabbed the object again and Tony looked away feeling extremely tired. We wanted to rest so badly.

_You can rest now._

" Rest...."

" No stay awake! Damn it Tony don't you dare fucking fall asleep."

_Please get some rest._

Tony closed his eyes ignoring Stephen's pleas. Tony fell into a deep slumber with a smile on his face welcoming his much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') okay no more hurt Tony and Stephen hours, for now.
> 
> Yeah Stephen found the soul stone and used a different Tony....Our Tony vaguely knew this hence him not aware of certain events in his life...

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but hey multiverse of madness is gonna be horror movie after all 😏
> 
> Also yes Stephen could just grab another Tony but doing that it'll disrupt another universe but then again grief hits folks hard and can push them to the extreme 😔


End file.
